


Cas' Hazbin Oneshots

by xXBubbsXx (xXCazXx)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Al eats cups, F/F, F/M, I promise, M/M, Multi, Probably gonna be a bit shitpost-y, Prolly include headcanons, Rated teen for swearing, Silly ones, but minor ones - Freeform, uhh, will add as they become relevant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCazXx/pseuds/xXBubbsXx
Summary: Something to do every once-in-a-while to get the creative juices flowing and keep me inspired- what better to use than a show that I really like??
Relationships: idk yet - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cas' Hazbin Oneshots

Helloooo! You can just call me Cas.

This isn't my first time writing but I've been struggling with my inspiration lately-  
I know from experience that asking the internet for ideas is always the **best** idea- so here I am!

So here we go:

**Guidelines/ Will and Won't do:**

_Will do:_

  * Mild NSFW
  * Mild Gore
  * _Most_ Ships
  * Headcanons
  * AUs
  * Extreme Gore



_Won't do:_

  * Complicated OC's (Nothing like "Charlie's brother" or "Angel Dust's cousin")
  * Extreme NSFW
  * Charlastor- sorry?
  * Anything mega kinky (ya already know the drill- no toes, piss, crap, vomit, etc.)



* _Though, when I say toes, I mean like suckin' toes n shit, not Angel hating his- there' s a difference!_

Okay now-  
Gimme your requests! (in the comments uwu)


End file.
